Kilipatikana
Kilipatikana is the third boss in The Outer Regions raid. Kilipatikana himself is a giant monstrosity, resembeling the minions of Thotazlxax. However, Kilipatikana stands at an immense height, with limbs and extremities stretching to an almost sickening length. Kilipatikana is a slow moving boss, but his abilities deal immense damage, many being an instant kill. Just as he moves slow, so to does he attack slow, but with the number of extremities of which he can attack with, and the amount of damage they deal, it will be a tough fight for all players. Because of his multitude of limbs, he can use many different abilities at the same time, for example, he can use "Writhing Strike" while also using "Might of the Spawn." For those who are destined for a challenge, and those who seek achievement points, this fight shall be your motherload. Abilities 'No Phases: The Spawn of a Thousand Spawns' Kilipatikana's fight has only one phase, but his fight is dynamic in two ways. Kilipatikana is subdued by four energy pillars, each can be destroyed before the fight if players want a challenge. Also, smaller minions will spawn and run towards Kilipatikana, fusing with him and increasing his strength. The numbers shown are the base stats and speeds without the subduing pillars. 'The Pillars/ Mini Spawns' *Subduing Pillar Weakening: While attached to Kilipatikana, this pillar reduces his damage by 20%. *Subduing Pillar Health: While attached to Kilipatikana, this pillar reduces his health by 20%. *Subduing Pillar Slowing: While attached to Kilipatikana, this pillar reduces his attack speed by 33%. *Subduing Pillar Repulse: While attached to Kilipatikana, this pillar reduces the movement speed of Mini Spwans by 50%. *Mini Spawns: Mini Spawns are minor minions of Thotazlxax. These Mini Spawn will slowly move towards Kilipatikana during the fight, appearing after his HP is reduced by 10%. If a Mini Spawn reaches Kilipatikana, it will fuse with him increasing all attributes (Attack, Defense, etc) by 1%. Mini Spawns have 175,000 HP. They cannot be affected by slowing or other movement imparing abilities. They do not attack the players. They appear regularily, but not so often as to worry the players too much about them fusing. 'Kilipatikana' *Writihing Strike: Will slam one of his limbs into the ground, dealing 300,000 damage to any player hit. Will strike a random area within 50 yards of Kilipatikana. 3 Second warning. *Rage of the Great Spawn: Will slam all of his limbs into a single area of the arena, killing any player within 10 yards, and dealing 300,000 damage to any player within 30 yards. 3 second warning. *Flailing Blow: Will slam a small segment of his limbs into the arena, dealing 150,000 damage to anyplayer within 15 yards. *Sundering of the Spawn: Will slam all his limbs in random different locations of the arena, each dealing 200,000 damage to any player within 10 yards. Causes shockwaves to burst from the target areas, that deal an additional 100,000 damage if hit. The shockwaves can be dodged by jumping over them. 2 second warning. *Void Rumble: Will stomp the ground, causing the arena to rumble. Deals 2,000 damage very second, to all players, for 30 seconds. The arena will then rupture, in one random spot, dealing 200,000 damage to any player within 20 yards of the rupture point. The rupture spot will begin to show a cracking animation prior to the rupture. *Strength of the Spawn: Will slam two of his limbs into the ground, and tear a chunk out of the arena. He will then proceed to throw the chunk at the players, throwing at the area with the most players together. This is an instant kill if hit, by the stone or the tearing of the earth. *Might of the Spawn: Will use only if he has gained 25% in strength from Mini Spawns fusing. Will slam All his limbs random areas of the arena three times, instantly killing any player hit. 5 second warning to cast, and target markers for targeted areas. Preperation This fight will be quite intensive for all players, as he can attack with multiple abilities at the same time. This fight does not require a tank for he has no single target abilities. Healers must remain vigilant for the party members HP levels, as a lot of damage will be going around. Many groups actually group close together as they fight, allowing easy AoE heals, as well it makes dodging targeted area attacks easier, without fear of stray victims. Quotes Intro: *Tylious: Hold heroes! I sense great power coming from the next room. *''Sera hands Tylious a note.'' *Sera (note): The stench of The Spawn is greater here than in the Twins room. I know not what awats us. *''Tylious opens the door, revealing a large vaulted chamber, a great being stands in the center, beams attached to it from 4 towers spaced around the room.'' *Tylious: Hot damn... That's one big Old One... *''The great being looks up at you and growls.'' *Kilipatikana: XANT... QASNPON... XI NEMSX DIBXIA XA! *(MUST... DESTROY... MY BONDS SUBDUE ME!) *Tylious: It seems mad, watch yourself heroes, who knows what awaits us. Sera, do you know what it said? *''Sera shakes her head, and hands Tylious a note.'' *Sera (note): No, I haven't heard this language in many a year, I forgot what little I knew. *Tylious: Anyway, it appears to be... as if chained by these beams. I wonder what these are? *''Tylious kicks one of the pillars, the light flickers for a few seconds, before going out completely.'' *Tylious: This... doesn't look good. *Kilipatikana: XIXI! NXINZS ZAAM, NIA VAHI LILOECAD XA! HNAXHID XA JALK FINQLAN IX XI VIZA! *(HAHA! THANKS FOOL, YOU HAVE RELEASED ME! GRANTED ME BACK CONTROL OF MY BODY!) *''Sera shoots Tylious a glare as she unsheathes her sword. Tylious steps back at her gaze and unsheathes K'chonal.'' *Tylious: Right! My bad! But let us proceed! We must defeat this creature! *''Sera holds out her arm, a note gripped in her hand, tylious takes the note and reads it.'' *Tylious: Onwards hereoes! You take on this being, Sera and I will defend the rear! *''Tylious and Sera walk away, Sera slaps Tylious upside the head.'' *Kilipatikana: XIALD NIA NI XO JIXD OB HA LILOEC XI ITHAR NEMSX? OZ SAPP NOZE ZARRATX NIA NOZX FISA BXJIAVLO! *(WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO RELEASE MY OTHER BONDS? IT WILL MAKE KILLING YOU MUCH MORE ENJOYABLE!) Aggro: *XJOZZ ABIOGH XA ZARR NIA! *(STILL ENOUGH TO KILL YOU!) Aggro (3 - 1 Pillars): *NOZX HEZZOQ! PZIPIRE DIA NIAZ XIIQ! *(MUCH BETTER! PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!) Aggro (No Pillars) *XIXIXIXI! ZAAMS! NIAZ ROKXONASX AS EX HIXD! *(HAHAHAHA! FOOLS! YOUR RECKONING IS AT HAND!) Rage of the Great Spawn: *NIAZ XIIQ RIXXS GTAAM SNIBA! *(YOUR DOOM FALLS FROM ABOVE!) Strength of the Spawn: *FAE NO MA JOMFD! *(DIE BY MY HANDS!) Might of the Spawn: *MAR RAYMODD YIAT GOMSL MEMRMYS! MO MAHJY AD IMGOYJAMENLA! *(NOW WITNESS YOUR FINAL MOMENTS! MY MIGHT IS UNFATHOMABLE!) Death: *Kilipatikana: OBOM RAYJ MO MAHJY, I DYALL GILL! YAI MATYOLD OTA PARATGOL! NIY MAY OD PARATGOL OD HTAOY THOTAZLXAX! YJO VTOAYATD DJOLL FODYTAU YAI! LODYIM MAY YI YJO BAOVA! DIIL MAY YJO BAORD AG YJO BODOAM! *(EVEN WITH MY MIGHT, I STILL FALL! YOU MORTALS ARE POWERFUL! BUT NOT AS POWERFUL AS GREAT THOTAZLXAX! THE CREATORS SHALL DESTROY YOU! LISTEN NOT TO THE VOICE! SEEK NOT THE VIEWS OF THE VISION!) *''Tylious and Sera enter the room, completely unharmed. they look at the fallen mass of Kilipatikana.'' *Tylious: Well... Well done heroes! That must have not been an easy task! I feel we are close to the end, I can sense it. If luck is with us, Thotazlxax will be beyond this door! *''Tylious and Sera open the door, revaling the open void, a large bridge expands far into the nothingness of the void.'' *Tylious: Well damn, looks like we've got a walk ahead of us. *''As Tylious exits the room and out onto the bridge, a booming voice can be heard.'' *???: HAVE YOU NOT LISTENED TO OUR WARNINGS!? DO YOU STILL SEEK TO SILENCE THE VOICE!? THE VISION AND THE VOICE SHALL TAKE YOU! *''A form, larger than anything seen before barely comes into view in the far distance.'' *Tylious: Who... Who is this? Could this be "The Vision" or whatever we heard about earlier? *''Sera hands Tylious a note.'' *Sera (note): This being... He is powerful, only slightly weaker than Thotazlxax himself... But a being of that size? I know not how we shall take him down... *''Another voice, this time much more calm belows from the void.'' *??? 2: WELL THEN... *''A form of an old man appears before you.'' *??? 2: Perhaps I can be of help? Loot 'Normal' *(Limb Tied Spaulders) *(Leggings of the Great Spawn) *(Gauntlets of the Final Form) *(Thousand Spawn Longbow) *(Cloak of Void Fusion) *(Oversized Spawn Skin Cowl) *(Gargantuan Spawn Shield) *(Bracers of the Towering Spawn) 'Master' *(Kilipatikanas Greataxe of the Thousand Spawn) *(Mini-Mini Spawnling) 'Hardcore' This item is only available for those who complete ''Invincible, Indestructable w''ith a less than one percent drop rate. *(Winged Beast of the Thousand Spawns) Achievements *of the Spawn Defeat Kilipatikana on Normal Mode. * Fall of the Spawn Defeat Kilipatikana on Master Mode. * of the Thousand Sapwns Defeat Kilipatikana on Hardcore Mode. * Pillars to the Void Defeat Kilipatikana with only three pillars active, on ane mode. * Pillars to the Void Defeat Kilipatikana with only two pillars active, on any mode. * Single Pillar to the Void Defeat Kilipatikana with only one pillar active, on any mode. * Unguided Defeat Kilipatikana with no pillars active on any mode. * Unscathed Defeat Kilipatikana with no pillars active on Master. * Unscathed, Unafraid Defeat Kilipatikana with no pillars active on Hardcore * Impenetrable Defeat Kilipatikana with no pillars active, and atleast 50% fusion from Mini Spawns. * Invincible Defeat Kilipatikana with no pillars active, and at least 50% fusion from Mini Spawns on Master. * Invincible, Indestructable Defeat Kilipatikana with no pillars active, and 100% fusion from Mini Spawns, on Hardcore. * of the Thousand Spawns Obtain the (Winged Beast of the Thousand Spawns).